Ripper's Day
by Elliona1
Summary: What happened behind closed doors with England, Mary and Jack the Ripper. *oneshot*


The air around England stood cold and frigid, while the night sky seemed to mock his people. Any man, women, or child who had enough sense would not be caught dead outside for the chance of being caught by The Ripper's blade. The death toll was now 4 the tension of all high, England bed ridden due to the stress of his people and the brutal deaths.

"Bl…ood..y hell only *cough* four have died and ….I'm already…..*cough* this sick. Why must one of …*cough* my own citizens… wish to cause *cough* harm to these girls and ….torture them in such ways", England barked in his hoarse voice."

"Sir you must rest the times are tough and you have barely have enough energy as it is so please rest", Mary pleaded.

"No worries I will…go…rest….",England speech slurred as he feel back asleep.

"I will sacrifice myself for you sir and no one else. You will be mad with me but this will put you out of your misery", with those last words she left a note by England nightstand and left never to be seen alive again.

Dear England

_I am truly sorry to inform you but my days shall no longer be spent on this planet. I have confronted the enemy called Jack the Ripper and negotiated with him so your pain from these deaths shall subside. If he should so much as kill another person in his life his identity will be revealed and he will be tortured until the day he dies and after he dies he will be dragged into the deeps of hell. I know you will be mad at me for spending my life in such a way, but please I beg of you not to forget the times we shared ,because I will never do so. I also will admit something which I could never admit to your face in this letter but I love you and that is why I do not want you to suffer anymore. I will face him tonight by morning I am positive you'll find my body in some dark alley way but I am not at all scared so don't worry. Have a wonderful life making every minute of it a memory and love it with all of your heart because I have._

Sincerely

A Maid with Love in her Heart Mary Jane

The letter stood by England's side until the morning and only after reading the letter five times did the words click in his mind. He had ran through London's streets in search of his Mary but to no luck. So he decided to visit the nearest police station to find out she was already dead and had been brutally murdered. Since he knew the victim he was questioned. Instead of his real name England gave them the name Joseph Barnett and lied his pants off from that point on even though it pained him to do so. He later called in favors from some old friends to pull off the lie. England did all of that for a few reasons one being no one would believe him and two he'd have to give a good explanation to why she did it, three the conversation with these people could possibly lead to him having to explain to the police he's in fact a personification of the land they live on which would end him up in some institute to be experimented upon. All options he really didn't like so he continued the lie as best as he could.

By the time England arrived home the clock struck 10 at night but the silence in the house started eating at him making him remember her smile.

"You bloody git…*sobbs* I didn't need you to sacrifice yourself for me I have survived many wars, a few people dieing is nothing compared to that. An innocent girls name has been tarnished because of my stupidity and the Ripper's doings. I hope he suffers in life and hell."

After that day the killings by Jack the Ripper stopped, England searched for him for years finding no traces to lead him to the culprit. Only after 60 years did he give up knowing the Ripper was most likely dead. Mary Jane and the memory of her smiling face where still fresh in England's mind.

"I hope you are happy in heaven. I am sorry for never finding your killer and for telling such a terrible lie ". England said one night.

A light filled his room and once it faded a young women stood before him with beautiful wings.

"Sir no need to apologize I did it all for you and I know for a fact at this point in time he is suffering for the sins he committed. What I am even more joyful about is that you lied to protect me and yourself from society, so thank you. My time is up and I must be off but remember my letter and its contents and also I am your guardian now and forever". She lend in and kissed England on his forehead and disappeared. Leaving one last memory of herself with England.

**This is a short story so I apologize for that. I twisted some facts but hey it still contains some history. If you really want to know the real Mary Jane go to google and wiki it.**


End file.
